1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray examination apparatus for generating x-ray exposures using an x-ray film cassette, and in particular to such an apparatus having an x-ray radiator mounted on a radiator carrier, with an x-ray film cassette loading and positioning device for moving an x-ray film cassette from a stand-by position to an exposure position. Such x-ray film cassette loading and positioning device is also referred to in the art as spotfilm device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
AN x-ray apparatus is disclosed in German OS 33 44 647, for example, having an x-ray radiator mounted on a radiator carrier, with an x-ray film cassette loading and positioning device provided for conveying an x-ray film cassette from a loading opening, through which the x-ray film cassette is introduced into the device, to a readiness or stand-by position, and/or from the stand-by position to an exposure position beneath the x-ray radiator. It is a problem in systems of this type to construct the overall arrangement of the components so that the radiator carrier does not represent an obstacle for loading and positioning the x-ray film cassette. This can result in a structurally complicated and thus a costly structure for the x-ray examination apparatus.
Moreover, it is desirable, and known, to provide a loading device which permits an x-ray film cassette to be loaded from two sides, as described in German OS 30 34 282. In the aforementioned German OS 33 44 647, however, the structure selected to avoid the radiator carrier from presenting an obstacle to cassette loading has prevented two-sided loading from being available, because the radiator carrier would block a second loading opening (if it were provided), or would block the conveying path of an x-ray film cassette introduced through such a second loading opening.